Ketika Teme Ngambek
by rururei
Summary: Tiga tahun sungguh bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Namikaze Naruto untuk menghafal kebiasaan Sasuke ketika sedang ngambek. NaruSasu. AU. Oneshot. Special for CA Moccachino.


Minggu pagi.

Matahari bersinar terang. Udara terasa nyaman. Cuaca yang menyenangkan untuk sebuah hari libur.

Dia bersenandung pelan ketika melongok keluar lewat jendela _apato-_nya, menengok keadaan langit. Senang dengan cuaca bagus, dia tersenyum sendiri dan lanjut bersenandung –sebuah lagu dari band favoritnya, sambil membuka lemari. Tangan kanannya menyambar sebuah jaket jeans belel yang warna biru tuanya sudah agak memudar menjadi biru keputih-putihan. Dia bergerak menuju meja belajar, meraih ransel merahnya –kali ini sambil bersiul-siul. Setelah mengenakan ransel itu di punggung, dia memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin. Surai pirangnya yang sudah agak memanjang dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja.

Dia nyengir sendiri sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar.

Tepat ketika dia tengah mengunci pintu, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menarik keluar benda ber-_casing _oranye itu dari saku celana jeans hitamnya.

_**One message received: my beloved teme**_

_Terserah._

Hanya satu kata, tapi bermakna banyak. Untuk sesaat senyum di wajahnya meluruh, pelan-pelan, dan kemudian berubah menjadi senyum masam. Dia menghela napas. Ini tidak akan mudah, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengambil pilihan itu.

Dia harus bersiap-siap. Tiga tahun sungguh bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi Namikaze Naruto untuk mengenali kebiasaan Uchiha Sasuke ketika sedang ngambek padanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika Teme Ngambek (c) rururei**

**Spesial buat Moccachino-chan, mungkin ini agak klise (pendek pula), heuheu, tapi semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama: Sasuke tidak akan membalas pesan atau mengangkat telfonnya berapa kalipun dia mencoba.**

.

Benda tipis berwarna biru tua yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja belajar itu berbunyi.

Mata _onyx _Sasuke yang semula tengah menyusuri kata demi kata di halaman ke-50 salah satu buku referensi untuk tugas kuliahnya –yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan universitas, beralih melirik benda itu. Sang Uchiha tidak juga bergerak, seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras apakah dia harus meraih benda itu atau harus mengacuhkannya. Setelah sepuluh detik yang hening, akhirnya tangan kanan Sasuke terjulur meraih benda itu.

_**One message received: Naru-dobe**_

Sasuke dilanda pergulatan batin kedua antara membuka pesan itu atau membiarkannya tidak terbaca. Kali ini hanya perlu delapan detik untuk berpikir. Sasuke membuka pesan itu.

_Sedang apa, teme?_

Sasuke mendengus. Dia melemparkan ponsel itu ke ranjang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku –dengan konsentrasi yang sudah berkurang lima puluh persen lebih. Kurang dari dua menit, benda yang dilemparnya itu kembali berbunyi.

_Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?_

Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa apapun isi pesan Naruto, dia tidak akan membalasnya. Maka dia mencoba untuk kembali membaca.

_Langit di luar cerah sekali._

Persetan dengan langit. Mau cerah, mau mendung, mau hujan badai sekalipun, semua itu tidak ada korelasinya dengan suasana hati Sasuke saat ini.

_Kau sudah makan, teme?_

Peduli apa si dobe rambut pirang itu kalau Sasuke belum makan. Sang raven mendengus kesal sekali lagi sambil kembali melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

_Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke._

Kali ini Sasuke ingin melempar buku yang dipegangnya ke dinding kamar. Sayang sekali buku itu buku pinjaman. Dia bisa kena denda kalau membuat benda itu cacat. Alhasil, dia hanya menggeram kesal sambil menahan jarinya untuk mengetik pesan balasan.

_Aku mencintaimu, sasu-teme._

Selalu saja. Bocah bodoh itu tidak pernah merasa kalau ada orang yang sedang marah padanya. Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak di depan telinga si dobe itu. Dia baru saja berniat untuk mematikan ponselnya ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk, membuat benda itu berbunyi lagi.

_Kau masih marah padaku, teme?_

Sasuke mematung, membisu memandangi layar ponselnya.

.

**Kedua: Sasuke akan selalu menghindar dengan menghilang dari tempat-tempat yang dikenali Naruto. **

**.**

Langit musim semi terlihat cerah. Suasana semacam itu bisa membuat orang-orang ingin bersantai di suatu tempat di luar rumah, melihat bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Senyum pemuda jangkung bermata safir itu tidak pernah kalah hangat dan cerah dibanding langit musim semi. Dia tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kantin Fakultas Ekonomi, bersiul pelan dengan senyum tidak lepas dari bibir. Begitu sampai di depan bangunan bercat terang yang dipenuhi banyak orang itu, dia berhenti, mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Matanya memindai satu per satu orang yang ada di sana, mencari satu sosok tertentu yang sudah sejak kemarin tidak dilihatnya.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang duduk menghadap meja tidak jauh darinya tampak melambaikan tangan.

"Kiba!"

Senyum Naruto melebar ketika dia berjalan menghampiri temannya itu. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di depan Kiba yang tampak sedang makan siang bersama beberapa teman satu jurusannya.

"Mencari Sasuke?"

Tidak perlu banyak pertanyaan bagi Kiba untuk mengetahui tujuan Naruto datang ke tempat itu. Naruto menganggukkan kepala sambil menyambar minuman Kiba, asal meneguknya tanpa permisi.

"Biasanya dia makan denganmu."

Naruto mengembalikan gelas Kiba ke tempatnya semula, lalu menyeka bibirnya yang basah.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," sahut Kiba. Naruto memasang tampang bertanya, membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepala. "Dia langsung pergi setelah kelas selesai."

Naruto mendesah pelan sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya, ya?" tanya Kiba santai sambil menyendok makanan dari atas piringnya.

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Memangnya kelihatan begitu?" dia bertanya.

"Sepanjang hari ini wajah Sasuke seratus kali lipat lebih muram dibanding biasanya. Dia bahkan marah-marah tidak jelas hanya karena Chouji bertanya sesuatu tentang materi kuliah. Kau harusnya lihat ketika tadi pagi dia mendebat Anko-_sensei _di kelas. Dosen muda itu sampai merah padam karena marah. Kasihan sekali." Kiba menahan tawa. "Kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa sampai eksplosif seperti itu, berarti dia sedang marah padamu."

Naruto membalas cerita Kiba dengan sebuah cengiran. Kali ini dia mengusap leher belakangnya.

"Ke mana bocah itu pergi?" Naruto bergumam, seperti pada dirinya sendiri. "Hari ini dia sudah tidak ada kuliah, kan?"

"Tidak." Kiba menggeleng. "Tadi itu kuliah terakhirnya hari ini."

.

**Ketiga: Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka diacuhkan.**

.

Naruto menunduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke pinggiran meja, berpikir ke mana kira-kira Sasuke pergi. Kiba hanya berdecak pelan melihat tingkah si bocah pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu harus repot begini kalau dia marah padamu?" Kiba bertanya, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala. "Acuhkan saja sampai dia lelah sendiri," ujar Kiba lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar saran Kiba. Bukannya dia tidak pernah mencobanya, tapi strategi itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil dan hanya akan membuat Naruto merasa semakin bersalah. Naruto masih ingat masa-masa awal ketika dia masih belajar mengenal Sasuke. Dia sempat berpikir seperti Kiba: mengacuhkannya saja ketika bocah itu marah atau kesal. Toh Sasuke memang orang yang sehari-hari selalu terkesan bersikap ketus dan acuh tak acuh. Tapi strategi itu salah besar. Seorang Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang jika dijual mungkin bisa digunakan untuk membiayai proyek pembangunan puluhan gedung pencakar langit.

Dia ingat ketika dia ikut mengacuhkan Sasuke sewaktu bocah itu mogok bicara padanya, hasilnya malah lebih kacau balau. Sore ketiga setelah mereka tidak saling bicara, Sasuke mengirim pesan pendek yang hanya berisi dua kata –dua kata yang membuat seorang Naruto menembus hujan lebat dengan motor _sport-_nya untuk menemui bocah itu.

_Kita putus._

Naruto menggedor pintu _apato _Sasuke seperti orang gila dengan air hujan menetes-netes dari sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya biru dan wajahnya pucat, untuk pertama kalinya lebih pucat dari wajah Sasuke yang putih. Ketika sang Uchiha akhirnya membuka pintu dengan mata terbelalak melihatnya, Naruto menggumamkan satu kata, berkali-kali.

_Maaf._

Sampai tiga hari berikutnya Naruto tidak pulang dari _apato _Sasuke karena terkena demam. Tapi baginya itu tidak masalah, karena Sasuke tidak lagi marah padanya.

Sejak hari itu Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak pernah suka diacuhkan. Dan demi seorang Sasuke, Naruto tidak pernah merasa semua usahanya hanyalah kesia-siaan, sekalipun kadang-kadang dia juga kehabisan akal untuk mengartikan tingkah laku Sasuke yang sulit dimengerti. Hanya saja seorang Namikaze memang tidak pernah menyerah, serumit apapun teka-teki yang disodorkan padanya. Dan baginya Sasuke selalu menjadi teka-teki paling menarik yang pernah dia temukan.

Begitu pun untuk hari itu.

Naruto hanya menjawab perkataan Kiba dengan cengiran lebar sembari bangkit dari kursi. Mau menjelaskan dengan cara atau bahasa apapun, dia rasa orang-orang memang tidak akan mengerti kenapa dia rela melakukan semua itu demi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin dia sendiri juga tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Terimakasih minumannya." Naruto mulai berjalan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan.

"Mau ke mana?" Kiba bertanya, setengah berteriak.

Si pirang yang sudah agak jauh menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Mencari Sasuke."

.

**Keempat: Sasuke tidak akan menemui Naruto kecuali Naruto yang mencarinya.**

.

Motor sport merah itu berhenti di halaman sebuah bangunan yang terletak persis di tepi jalan. Pengendaranya mematikan mesin kemudian melepas helmnya –yang juga berwarna merah. Dia tidak segera turun dari motor, masih duduk di jok dengan mata birunya menerawang ke lantai atas bangunan itu.

Bangunan di depannya berlantai dua, terasa akrab karena dia cukup sering datang ke sana. Lantai dasar diisi oleh sebuah _coffee shop, _lantai satu adalah sebuah _stationery _yang disambung dengan toko buku di lantai dua. Bagian toko buku yang menghadap ke jalanan seluruhnya berdinding kaca, sehingga dia bisa melihat rak-rak buku berjajar di sana dan para pengunjung yang lalu lalang.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke memang ada di sana, sekalipun sebagian besar dirinya merasa yakin bahwa sang raven itu memang ada di sana, sedang membeli buku yang seharusnya dia beli kemarin. Bersama Naruto.

Si pirang itu melirik arlojinya, lalu kembali menatap dinding kaca lantai dua dan sesekali menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Dia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia benar-benar mengecek ke toko buku itu atau lebih baik menunggu, ketika akhirnya dia melihat sosok itu. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari pintu, memakai kemeja biru tua, celana jeans abu-abu dan sebuah ransel hitam di punggung. Wajah itu tetap sedatar biasanya. Sekalipun begitu, senyum Naruto mengembang ketika dia beranjak turun dari motor, melangkah memotong jalan Sasuke.

"Hai."

Langkah kaki jenjang sang raven terhenti. Pandangan iris obsidiannya yang menusuk terarah ke wajah ceria Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih tidak berubah. Mereka bertatatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya satu kata meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang tadinya membentuk garis lurus.

"Minggir."

Naruto terpaksa menepi ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Sang Namikaze tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap surai pirangnya dan kemudian buru-buru melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah sampai di trotoar. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana sambil terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke, sesekali bersiul-siul atau bersenandung –cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun juga sang raven mengacuhkannya seakan-akan dia tidak ada di sana.

Naruto terus membuntuti Sasuke hingga sampai di stasiun, menunggu kereta dan meloncat naik ketika kereta yang dia tunggu datang. Sasuke berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding kereta karena tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Naruto mengikutinya, berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke dengan tangan berpegangan pada gantungan kereta. Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, masih menolak mengakui keberadaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya.

Naruto menahan tawa mengamati tingkah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja si pirang itu berlutut di depan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang– "

Pertanyaan Sasuke menggantung begitu saja di udara ketika dia menunduk dan melihat Naruto sedang mengikat tali sepatu kanannya yang terlepas. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tanpa sadar dia menahan napas.

"Sudah selesai."

Naruto kembali berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajah, mengacuhkan wajah terkejut Sasuke dan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Sesuatu yang lepas harus diikat kembali."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto tersenyum. Ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya. Hanya di depannya Sasuke akan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

"Maaf."

Naruto menarik keluar sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dari dalam ranselnya, menunjukkan benda itu ke depan wajah Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasuke terkesiap. Iris obsidiannya melebar melihat benda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Hari itu aku terpaksa pergi ke Suna untuk mengambil benda ini," ucap Naruto, "Kau tahu sepupuku, Gaara? Dia kerja sambilan di toko kaset, dan hari itu dia bilang masih ada CD ini di tokonya. Aku harus buru-buru ke sana kalau tidak mau benda ini diambil orang lain."

Kali ini akhirnya Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap mata Naruto.

"Maaf, Sasuke," kata Naruto sekali lagi, "Maaf aku terpaksa mengingkari janji untuk pergi ke toko buku bersamamu. Harusnya benda ini jadi kejutan, tapi karena kau marah padaku– "

"Bodoh."

"Huh?"

"Dasar bodoh kau," kata Sasuke, "Siapa suruh kau mencari CD ini sampai keluar kota?"

"Tapi kau bilang kau sangat menyukai musisi _jazz _ini."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencari CD-nya sampai ke Suna."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat kecewa ketika semua toko di Konoha kehabisan stok album baru ini."

Sasuke tidak lagi menyahut.

Kereta berhenti dan memaksa mereka keluar bersama orang-orang lain.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, menyelipkan CD yang dipegangnya ke tangan itu, lalu berbalik begitu saja. Senyum di bibir Naruto tetap saja bertahan selagi dia berjalan.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Terdengar suara itu bertanya pada langkah Naruto yang kelima. Si pirang berhenti dan membalikkan badan, melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"Mengambil motor," jawabnya.

Alis Sasuke tampak bertaut lebih rapat. Iris hitamnya bergerak-gerak ke samping.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke masih belum memandangnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu!"

Naruto yang hampir saja berbalik kembali menghentikan pergerakannya dan memandang ke arah Sasuke. Bocah itu tampak salah tingkah sekalipun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menahan tawa. Berapa kali pun dia melihatnya, dia selalu merasa senang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan acuh mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Aku ikut." Sasuke berkata pelan, tapi masih cukup keras untuk sampai di telinga Naruto. "Aku lupa ada satu buku lagi yang harus kubeli."

Tentu saja Naruto tahu Sasuke akan mengikutinya sekalipun dengan alasan yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat.

"Aku ingin menciummu sekarang, Sasuke," Naruto berbisik ketika mereka berjalan bersama ke dalam stasiun, "Sayang sekali di sini banyak orang."

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di wajah putih itu.

.

**Kelima: Sasuke tidak pernah marah lebih dari 48 jam –asalkan Naruto tidak menyerah untuknya.**

**.**

Mereka duduk berdampingan di kereta, berjalan berdampingan sampai di toko buku, lalu pulang bersama ke _apato _Sasuke –mendadak Sasuke berkata tidak perlu membeli buku yang dia sebutkan sebelumnya.

Naruto tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

Kalau ada orang yang bertanya kenapa dia selalu mau mengalah pada Sasuke, kenapa dia mau menjadi orang yang pertama kali meminta maaf, kenapa dia melakukan semua hal yang barangkali konyol di mata orang lain itu, dia juga tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Dia hanya bahagia memiliki Sasuke di sisinya.

Itu saja.

.

FIN

.

**Wahahah~ cheesy banget ya...?**

**Bagian di kereta itu terinspirasi dari MV No Others-nya Super Junior. Dari semua MV Super Junior yang pernah saya tonton, saya paling suka sama MV No Others pas **_**scene **_**Siwon ngikat tali sepatu seorang **_**yeoja. **_**It's just so sweet. Heuheu.**


End file.
